An airline or other large commercial or non-commercial enterprise may include different functional groups. Conventional methods for modeling the operations of airlines and other large enterprises may include diagrams and representations of specific functional groups within the airline or large enterprise. These representations are limited because they typically focus on particular aspects of the functional groups, and they do not include any other information that may be used to model, simulate or visualize the entire enterprise or organization's operations, such as an airline's fleet and its operations.